


Trouble

by KaytlynC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynC/pseuds/KaytlynC
Summary: The reader meets Dean at a bar. They hit it off, mostly because he is different and didn’t immediately try to get in her pants. Skip ahead a year, they’re having a falling out and angst ensues.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the writing challenge (https://leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid.tumblr.com/post/163540613153/divas-of-storytelling-challenge) that @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid and @kitchenwitchsuperwhovian hosted on tumblr! My song is “I Knew You were Trouble” by Taylor Swift. Also, apologies for all the time skips. I think there's like three, maybe four of them.

_ Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago _ _   
_ _ I was in your sights, you got me alone _

 

**-1 year ago-**

 

Y/N sat at the bar, waiting patiently for her drink to be made. She smiled at those who approached her, politely turning down those who asked to get her alone or buy her a drink. She had a type, like most everyone, and not a single one of the people she's interacted with so far has fallen into her criteria. Then,  _ he _ walked in. 

 

He looked like trouble with the way he sauntered up to the bar, ordered his drink, and didn't say a word to anyone until after he finished his third shot. He glanced over to Y/N as s“So, what brings a girl like you to a bar like this?”

 

“Interesting conversation starter. I'm new to town, and I like alcohol. This was the closest bar to my apartment. What brings you here?” He gave a cocky smirk, turning to face Y/N fully. “Just passing through. On my way to Lebanon.”

 

“Oh? What's in Lebanon? Girlfriend, wife, family?”

 

“Nosy, aren't you?” Y/N raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips. “You started this conversation, sweetheart. If you didn't want me to ask questions, you shouldn't have started with ‘what's a girl like you doing here?’ like some kind of normal person, not a random guy at a bar.” The man laughed, a genuine laugh that you never really hear in a situation like this. “My name’s Dean. Now I'm not some random guy. But, you're still some random girl at a bar.”

 

“How sweet of you, Dean. I’m Y/N, and now neither of us are random people at a bar. So, you gonna answer what's in Lebanon?”

 

“Home. I had to travel for work, and no I will not tell you what I do for a living. What made you decide to move here?”

 

“Everyone from my home town knows who I am, and I wasn't very well liked. I wanna start over, and a small town like this seemed perfect.” 

 

_ You found me, you found me, you found me _ _   
_ _ I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that _

 

**_-present day-_ **

 

“Dean, baby, I don’t know what I did.  _ Please _ , talk to me. Or just pick up the damn phone…? I’m worried about you…  _ I love you _ …” Y/N paced through her apartment, looking at her phone every couple of minutes, though she didn’t think Dean would call. After another hour, she gave up pacing to lean against the wall in the hallway.

 

_ And when I fell hard you took a step back _ _   
_ _ Without me, without me, without me _

 

“Stupid Winchester… makes me fall in love then up and leaves with no warning…” She muttered to herself, sliding down the wall to a sitting position. Y/N ran her hands over her face, surprised to find tears in her eyes.   
  


_ 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _ __   
_ So shame on me now _ __   
_ Flew me to places I'd never been _ __   
_ 'Til you put me down, oh _ __   
  


Y/N jumped as her phone rang, wiping her face and taking a calming breath as she answered the phone without checking the caller ID. “Hello?” She let out a dry bark of laughter at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Hey, baby, I’m sorry but-”   
  


“No. No excuses. What the hell made you think it was okay for you to up and leave in the middle of the night?” She heard a sigh from Dean’s end of the phone. It sounded male, but different from Dean’s tone of voice. She chose not to question it, they were both already upset enough. “Y/N, sweetheart, I understand that you’re upset, but I was called away for work. You can’t call me like this every time I go away.” Y/N let out another laugh, shaking her head in an attempt to fight the tears back. “Dean, you’ve been going away for work quite often. You’re a good looking guy, I worry that some pretty girl will come by and whisk you away.”

 

“Y/N, I've told you, that won't happen.” Y/N could feel her hold on her emotions. “Whatever, Dean. I'll see you when you come back, if you ever do.” She hung up the phone without waiting for a response and pressed her palms to her eyes.

__   
_ No apologies, he'll never see you cry, _ __   
_ Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why _ _   
_ __ You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.

 

**_-3 months later-_ **

 

_ Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street _ __   
_ A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be _ __   
_ And now I see, now I see, now I see _ __   
  


Dean never went back to the town he met Y/N in. He actually purposely avoided the town any time that he would've traveled through it on hunts. He has a new broad, one who's slowly becoming attached to him.

 

\----------

 

Y/N was walking the streets of Lebanon, passing time before her job interview. She slowed her walking, making her way to the side of the sidewalk so she could consult her phone for places to eat. As she was walking, she bumped into someone and nearly fell, but the man instinctively reached out to catch her. 

 

They each took a step back, Y/N apologizing at least three times before the man spoke up. “It's alright, it was my fault, I should've been paying more attention. I'm just trying to hide from someone is all.” Y/N knew that voice. She slowly looked up from dusting herself off and shook her head. “Well, well, well. Dean Winchester. Running away from another girl, or is it that mysterious job of yours that you never talk about?”

 

Dean squinted at the girl in front of him. “I'm sorry, do I know you?”

 

“Wow. Three months and you've already forgotten me. Ever the sweetheart, aren't you?” Dean's eyes widened in recognition. “ _ Y/N _ ?”

 

“He finally remembers!” At this moment, a woman with long brown hair caught up to the two and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Found youuu~!” She didn't seem to notice Y/N at first, but after a moment of silence from Dean, she looked in the direction he was facing. “Oh, hello. Is my boyfriend bothering you?”

 

“And already moved on, how classy.” Y/N looked at the woman and smiled. “I’m Y/N, I used to date Dean. You probably haven't heard of me, seeing as he's been so kind as to forget what I look like after just three months apart.”

 

The woman tilted her head, considering what Y/N just told her. “Is that true, Deany?” Dean sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “To an extent. We dated, but I didn't forget what she looks like. I just… wasn't paying attention…”

__   
_ And the saddest fear comes creeping in _ _   
_ __ That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

 

“Uh-huh… Well, I'll let you two  _ lovers _ enjoy the rest of your day. Don't let me spoil your hide and seek, or whatever it is you're doing.”

 

Y/N walked off and never heard from Dean again. She didn't take the time to get the job in Lebanon either, so to avoid another interaction like that.


End file.
